This invention pertains to a heat duct support assembly, and more particularly to a heat duct support assembly for a food preparation oven having therein a plurality of elongated heat ducts, each of which has a plurality of jets positioned therethrough to direct hot air against food.
Representative of the type of heat ducts mentioned above are those ducts disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,861. These and like ducts associated with the preparation of food for human consumption are required to be cleaned after specific intervals of use, and, if necessary to be removed prior to cleaning, to be removed manually without use of tools in accordance with NSF (National Sanitation Foundation) Standard 2, which also requires installation of such components to be manually made without tools.